The story of creation
In the beginning there was nothing. This went on for a very long time (especially since time didn’t exist yet). At one point something happened, a small spark appeared and seemed to self-ignite, exploding outward with energy. This explosion created the first pieces of matter, the first flux of magic, and a concept of time. From this explosion four dragons formed – one of water, one of earth, one of fire, and one of air. They are named Ryujin, Arkeris, Ra, and Io respectively. While these dragons were the only physical thing in existence, it is said that they had the company of two other entities, magic and time. No one knows what inspired the four dragons to build Tella’ndor, but at some point they coalesced at a point in space, and fused together to make the planet, sun, and moon from their elemental matter. Once they had constructed the planet, the four of the dragons were permanently merged into the form of one almighty dragon that is named Eldest. As soon as there was a ground to walk on, the first being stepped onto Tella’ndor. He was Primus, the time entity. From the moment he stepped foot on this world, time began. The seas began to churn, the winds began to blow and the sun rose and fell in a cycle. This was the 1st era of Tella’ndor. The planet was also infused with power in different places, and layers of magic were placed upon it. The one who did this is known as Ominia – the entity that is magic. At this point life first appeared, indicating the beginning of the 2nd era. No one knows why life appeared or who created it. Regardless, at the same time as the appearance of life, the Elder Gods emerged. They appeared as a means of guiding the mortal races, and representing the fundamentals of life. The Elder Gods took on the responsibility of protecting the world from the Eldest, Ominia, and Primus. By now the Elves had decided that the planet should be called ‘Tella’ndor’ which in their tongue means ‘Last Land’. The Twins Solar, Icara and Asari, became guardians of the sun, ensuring its light would always be able to reach those on the planet – filling the people with hope and happiness. Gorum took upon the mantle of the people, choosing to represent their strength to help guide his followers through strife. Asmodeus, while keeping true to his word, chose to try and bring out the evil in people to gain their worship. He thought that people were only safe if they were under the command of the strong, meaning him. Finally Death took a great responsibility, it was he who had to give ultimate meaning to life – for without Death there is no life – and so he sought to it that the people of Tella’ndor were able to complete the cycle of life and death. Many years passed in this way, with nations and kingdoms forming, generations passing. The divide between some of the gods grew during this time – many growing particularly resentful of Asmodeus’ growing power and selfishness. Eventually something so cataclysmic happened that it changed the outlook of Tella’ndor forever. A being known as Kholek attacked. He is known as the ‘world-eater’. Thankfully, the Elder Gods stood against him. In a final alliance between all of the Elder Gods they faced the great beast in space. For an unknown amount of time the Elder Gods fought, but they were no match for the beast – the only thing keeping them going was the thought of what would happen should they fail. When their strength seemed to fade too far, the Triumvirate of Existance appeared. Eldest, Primus, and Ominia joined with the Elder Gods to face Kholek. Despite being literal gods of matter, time, or magic, their omnipotence over their domain had no effect on the beast. He had come from some other dimension where their powers meant little. Still, the eight deities fought for an even longer amount of time – eventually bringing the fight down to the ground. Eventually they realised they could not defeat him or banish him, so Eldest split the planet at the north pole, and with one final push from the Gods, they imprisoned Kholek within Tella’ndor itself – insulated by an uncountable amount of material, magical, and time barriers. With that the Triumvirate of Existence left again, and the 3rd era began. After the horrors of the battle with Kholek, Tella’ndor took a long time to recover. The 3rd era became known as ‘The Age of Ascension’ as many new Gods ascended from their mortal lives after overcoming great difficulty and gaining the worship of those around them. As it does with all things, time had a weathering effect on people’s memories. History turned to legend, legend turned to fantasy, and even that with time was forgotten.